Happy Birthday, George!
by slantedknitting
Summary: Lee and George celebrate. Slash.


George rolled over and onto a large lump in his bed. Without opening his eyes, he searched for the other body's mouth with his own, pecking over a shoulder and up a neck before planting a wet kiss on parted, eager lips.

"Morning, love," George whispered.

"Mmmmmmorning." Lee arched his back despite George's weight and flung his arms out, stretching.

"Morning," George repeated before tracing Lee's prickly jaw with kisses. He drew an ear into his mouth and dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin as he released it again. Lee shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around George's warm body.

"D'y'want breakfast?"

"Not yet," smirked George as he shimmed down Lee's body. He sat himself on Lee's thighs and flung back the bed covers.

"S'too early," Lee muttered, running his hands over his face as George shoved his boxers out of the way.

"It's never too early," George countered. He grinned evilly before scooting back down Lee's legs and leaning down to lick Lee's cock awake. He kissed along its stiffening length until he reached the tip, which he sucked enthusiastically.

"Geor – Geor – fuck." Lee turned his head into his pillow and whimpered.

"Mhm," George hummed around Lee's cock as his lips slid up and down it, gaining speed. Each time he reached the head, he rolled his tongue against its underside and sucked briefly. He cupped Lee's balls with one hand and rolled them between his fingers, pulling them slowly and gently away from Lee's body.

"Geor – fuck – close," Lee gasped and reached down to hold George's head in place as he thrust his hips up.

George trapped Lee's body firmly to the bed with his weight and wrapped one hand around Lee's throbbing cock. Stroking expertly, George sucked roughly on Lee's head until Lee was yelping and his mouth was filled with bitter, burning liquid.

"Merlin," Lee panted as George sat up and swallowed. "Thanks, mate."

George laughed and lay back down. "Thanks nothing! It's my turn, yeah?"

"Yeah." Lee grinned and kissed George's cheek. "Just give me a minute."

"I haven't got all day, you know," George teased as he wiggled out of his underwear.

"Oh, be quiet." Lee rolled his eyes as he crawled to the end of the bed. He eyed George's proud erection for a moment before licking his hand and curling his long fingers around it. George sighed contently and closed his eyes, ready and waiting for whatever Lee was going to do.

Lee nudged George's legs apart with his free hand and encouraged him to draw them up. As he continued gliding his slick fingers over George's cock, he sucked two fingers of his other hand into his mouth and wet them thoroughly. George peaked an eye open at the quiet slurping sound.

"Shut your eyes," Lee warned genially around his fingers. George complied and Lee rewarded him by swirling the tips of his wet fingers over the tight, pink skin that lay hidden between his arse cheeks. George moaned happily, arching his hips against Lee.

"Love you, George," Lee whispered as he leant down to suck on George's neck. He slid one finger slowly into George, who whimpered slightly into Lee's hair. Lee soothed him by giving him a hickey as he pulled out the first finger and added a second. When George finally moaned and began rocking his hips along with Lee's thrusting hand, Lee detached his lips from George's neck and put them, instead, on George's cock.

"Yesss," George hissed and stilled his rocking body with great effort. "Yes, Lee, please."

Lee's fingers diligently searched out George's prostate, stopping when George gasped violently. He rubbed the spot mercilessly as he sucked and licked George's cock in time with his massaging fingers.

"Yes, oh, close, yes, Lee, oh, Lee!" George babbled breathlessly, clawing at the sheets.

Lee engulfed George's cock with his wet, warm mouth and groaned. George's moan quickly turned into a shout as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Lee's fingered continued their ministrations as George shuddered through the aftershocks of his release.

"Fuck," George muttered pathetically, desperately gulping in air and trying to catch his breath.

Lee leaned down and placed a light kiss on George's lips. "Happy birthday, love."

George grinned and wrapped his arms around Lee, pulling him down. "Thanks, Lee." He kissed Lee enthusiastically, rolling them onto their sides and hooking one leg behind Lee's knees. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Lee kissed George's nose and then rolled away. "Breakfast?"

"What?" George stuck out his bottom lip. "Don't I sate your appetite?"

"'Fraid not, love. I prefer a fry up."

George's eyes widened. "A fry up?!"

"Yes," Lee stood and went to his dresser to put on some clothes. "And I'm making eggy bread, too."

George leapt off the bed and flung his arms around Lee's neck from behind. "You're the best. Ever." He nipped affectionately at Lee's earlobe before stepping away. "Mind if I take a shower whilst you prepare my birthday breakfast extravaganza?"

"Course not. See you downstairs in a bit."

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lee smiled and kissed George with all the emotion he could muster. "Not at all, love."


End file.
